


the light that comes to me

by dancingassassin



Series: Gundam 00 Fanweek [5]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Friendship, Hallelujah being sweet, Kinda Fluffy, Tieria Erde realizing that he trusts people, gundam 00: friendship is weightlifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Gundam 00 fanweek. Day 5. Theme: Trust (written a day late because of reasons. oops.)</p>
<p>Tieria needs to get his workout done, Hallelujah is the only one around to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the light that comes to me

Meisters were expected to maintain physical health. For those like Lockon and Setsuna – that meant keeping a healthy diet and exercising to keep themselves in peak condition. For Tieria, it was a bit different. He had a fast metabolism and was far stronger than humans in general. He didn’t have to work out as often, but sometimes he found it a nice way to work out some of his frustrations. Something awkward happened? Go work out for a bit. It made sure he didn’t snap at people.

Today was one of those days. He’d been working on some basic maintenance on Virtue, only to find multiple larger issues that needed to be fixed. He’d only just finished everything about fifteen minutes earlier after starting in the early hours of the morning. It was evening now. He’d get in a work out, shower, then eat something.

Hopefully the following day would be better for him.

He had changed into clothing appropriate of a workout and walked straight into the small workout facility on board the Ptolemy. He glanced to his right – Allelujah, no _Hallelujah_ – was at one of the weight lifting stations. Tieria absently understood that it was his agreed upon time out, after all, it was only fair that Hallelujah have time as well. He supposed.

He glanced at the other man before settling onto one of the treadmills. He should warm up before he did any lifting or anything else. His warm-up went without any incident and he moved to the seated rowing machine, setting the weight to what he needed. Meanwhile, Hallelujah was leg pressing more weight than Tieria had seen _anyone_ manage.

But he was a super soldier, he supposed that made sense.

They worked in relative silence until Tieria settled in at the bench press station. He’d put on his body weight and then some, but there were precautions that he was supposed to take. Usually he’d have Lasse help him, but that wasn’t an option today. He tilted his head, unsure if he should interrupt Hallelujah’s work out time with something as trivial as helping him. The super soldier currently had his legs hooked up on the pull-up bar and was doing inverted sit-ups. While holding a rubberized weight that had to be approximately 50 lbs.

“Hallelujah?” Anyone who knew the innovade would realize that there was a bit of trepidation in his voice – anyone else would just assume he was in, perhaps, a less than stellar mood. Thankfully, the people who were familiar with his moods were few and far between.

“What do you want, Princess?” Hallelujah paused in the middle of a sit-up, the weight hugged to his chest.

Anyone else saying something like that would have gotten a swift reprimand, but it seemed that Tieria had accepted this as something that Hallelujah did. There was no sense in trying to correct the behavior because he might resort to a more _colorful_ nickname instead. “I require your assistance.”

The look Hallelujah gave him was basically one of ‘well, get on with it.’

Tieria sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes closing for a moment. “I need someone to spot me while I work on bench press.”

His expression went from boredom to intrigue to something akin to amusement in approximately three seconds – it was a bit dizzying to Tieria. The weight was dropped without any hesitation, the rubberized item bouncing off to the side. Another second later and Hallelujah had jumped off the bar and was straightening back up. “You got it, Princess.”

Tieria’s face softened for a second. “Thank you.”

Hallelujah made a non-committal noise as he took a few long strides toward the bench press. “C’mon, get on with it. I only get so much time out per day, I don’t want to waste it.”

Tieria rolled his eyes as he settled in, making sure his shoulders were squared, his hands and arms directly above his shoulders. He went through the little details about form in his mind, checking off things mentally. Yes. He was set. “I’ll be starting now. 3 sets of 10.”

Without hesitation, Hallelujah had his hands ready to catch the bar in case Tieria faltered. He focused on his technique, working through the strain in his arms as he lifted a bit more than his body weight. The first set went without any issues. He rested for a moment, shaking his arms out. Had it really been so long that his stamina had waned? Tieria made the mental note to visit the gym three times a week when things weren’t busy.

Hallelujah nodded in what appeared to be approval. “Didn’t really expect you to lift that much.”

“My skills aren’t only in technology, Hallelujah Haptism. I am well trained in combat as well.” Though that didn’t really go into the reasons why he could lift so much despite having such a slender, lithe build.

“No need to be snippy, Princess.” There was a snicker. “Break’s over. Get back to lifting.”

Tieria rolled his eyes as he grabbed onto the bar again, checking his grip and technique before taking the weight onto his arms. The first five reps went well, technique smooth and proper. The next two were a bit shaky, his arms wavering from side to side, his palms sweating just a little too much to keep proper grip.

His eyes went wide as his arms abruptly gave out, the bar starting to crash down toward him. Tieria braced himself for pain across his chest and neck, eyes closed tightly.

But the pain never came.

Red eyes creaked open – and Tieria found himself greeted by Hallelujah’s grinning face, the bar and weight held without any effort. The shocked expression, the slightly agape mouth and wide eyes slowly relaxed into an almost _soft_ smile.

“I’ve got you, Princess.” Hallelujah smirked down at him.

Yes, Tieria had known Hallelujah would have his back. For as volatile as he could be, Tieria could identify that he was _protective_. And Tieria couldn’t really dislike someone for being volatile when he was often chastising people rather harshly for deviating _just a little_ from Aeolia Schenberg’s plan.

“I know.” He nodded, the smile still present. “Give me a minute to rest my arms. I’ll do 5 more reps.”


End file.
